Delirium
by Hopeless-hikari
Summary: Delirium: Trastorno mental agudo que se caracteriza por la confusión y la conciencia alterada, que puede incluir delusiones, ilusiones y/o alucinaciones... Hikari Yagami cree que esa extraña adiccion que tiene hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano no es normal. Una noche llena de dolor y confusion provocan que su delirio por Yamato encuentre la cura...


Esta es la primera historia que escribí sobre esta pareja que me encanta y es una lástima que no hay muchas historias sobre ellos. Esta historia fue una idea repentina que tuve hace ya más de tres años y decidí subirla a este sitio.

Espero que la disfruten xx

**Disclamer: **Nada me pertenece, creo que eso es claro :)

* * *

_Delírium o síndrome confusional agudo:_ Estado de excitación y confusión mental, que se caracteriza por un comportamiento inquieto alucinaciones, delirios y desorientación.

- ¿Que sucede Hikari? Mama me dijo que no te sentías bien - dijo Taichí suavemente mientras se acercaba a la figura de su hermana menor, quien se encontraba acostada en la cama

- Estoy bien Taichi, no te preocupes por mí - murmuro ella moviéndose para darle la espalda a su hermano. Hikari había estado llorando recientemente y no deseaba que su hermano la viera en ese estado de fragilidad, no quería tener que dar explicaciones ya que ni ella misma sabía que rayos le pasaba.

- ¿Estas segura? Te conozco Yagami Hikari y no puedes mentirme, soy tu hermano - le recordó Taichi, Hikari siempre ha sido mala para las mentiras, y además de eso las repudia. Siempre que ella trataba de decir una mentira era un total fracaso (se pone nerviosa, parpadea demasiado, tartamudea, se enreda al hablar o baja el tono de voz, como ahora) pero eso también quiere decir que la situación es más grave de lo que parece y era eso lo que alarmaba a el mayor de los hermanos Yagami

- Solo… Déjame sola Taichi… Por favor - Sollozo Hikari

- Hikari, has estado actuando muy extraño los últimos meses y me preocupa que algo malo te este sucediendo - Taichi se sentó en la cama de Hikari y le acaricio el cabello tranquilizadoramente. Hikari sonrió tristemente ante el gesto de su querido oniichan.

- Hoy vi a Takeru… - continúo Taichi después de un pequeño silencio. Al escuchar el nombre Takeru, Hikari se quedó helada por un momento, y no fue desapercibido por el elegido del Valor. Sin embargo decidió continuar sin hacer otra pregunta.

- Dijo que está preocupado por ti… Y quiere saber por qué lo has estado ignorando… A él y a los demás -

Hikari llevo ambas manos a sus oídos y los tapo con fuerza, apretando los ojos

- ¡Dejame en paz Taichi! - Dijo la portadora de la Luz, siendo finalmente exasperada por su hermano mayor. - ¡No quiero hablar de eso! -

Taichi se levantó de la cama lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron en des concertación, no importaba cuantas veces discutieran, Hikari nunca era tan fría con él. Pero decidió marcharse para darle su tiempo.

- Esta bien… Perdóname… - Escucho que decía él. Hikari rompió en llanto tan pronto escucho que la puerta se cerró suavemente y los pasos sordos de su hermano desaparecían en la distancia.

Claro que se sentía muy mal por haber tratado así a Taichi, él no había hecho nada malo para merecer sus miradas llenas de enojo, sus palabras hirientes y su indiferente actitud estos últimos dos meses, 23 días y 13 horas. Si, Hikari contaba inconscientemente y con el dolor de su alma todo ese tiempo, eso la frustraba aún más… ¿Por qué contaba? y además ¿Qué diablos era lo que contaba? Ella lo sabía muy bien, su corazón se lo decía, pero su conciencia decía que estaba mal… terriblemente mal… Y era porque esos 2 meses, 23 días y 13 horas era el tiempo exacto que había pasado desde que Yamato y Sora anunciaron que salían juntos.

No, Hikari no estaba enamorada de Ishida-san, eso no podía ser posible, al menos eso pensaba ella, además nunca había cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras con él por pura cortesía, ella estaba totalmente segura de que si Yamato no fuese un visitante frecuente de la residencia Yagami (y aunque estuviesen en el mismo grupo de niños elegidos) ellos no congeniarían para nada. A pesar de ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su hermano menor, Yamato era un perfecto extraño para ella, pero había algo en el que siempre le daba curiosidad, siempre había querido hablar con él para conocerlo mejor, para estar más cerca de él, no sabía por qué pero sentía ese extraño deseo.

Al principio, la pequeña Yagami creyó que era por la ironía de que Yamato fuese alguien tan importante para dos de las personas más importantes para ella y no saber nada al respecto sobre él. Pero luego, mediante fue creciendo, esa intriga inocente se convirtió en una pequeña obsesión y ansiedad. Incluso llego a pedirle a Jun, la hermana de Daisuke, que le contara acerca de la banda de Yamato y prometió darle una playera del vocalista si juraba no decirle nada a nadie sobre su pequeña reunión, a Jun se le hizo un poco extraño, ya que ella, siendo la hermana menor del mejor amigo del ídolo adolecente, no era cercana a el de ningún modo, Jun accedió felizmente a compartir sus conocimientos acerca de él joven Ishida con la pequeña Yagami gracias a la grandiosa oferta que no podía rechazar. Hikari sabía que las locuras que hacía para poder estar un poco más cerca de él eran enfermizas y sabía que estaba mal. Como la vez en que Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Takeru y ella fueron a ver una película al cine y de alguna manera logro sentarse al lado de Yamato, robándole el puesto a Taichi, quien termino por sentarse en el último asiento. O la vez en que gentilmente rechazo la invitación de Takeru a una cena por ir a un concierto de los TeenAge Wolves. Incluso, cocina para Taichi cada vez que Yamato se queda en su casa, solo para poder ver su rostro y escuchar un '_Buenas noches Hikari-chan, que descanses'_ cuando es el quien la recibe en la puerta del dormitorio de Taichi.

La verdad es que desde su primera aventura en el Mundo Digital, Hikari tenía cierta admiración hacia él. Tan frio, tan solitario y misterioso, tocando esa dulce melodía en su armónica que hasta ahora es lo más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado. Protector, pero no maniaco como Taichi, reservado, sin mencionar las grandes habilidades culinarias y el talento nato para la música, Yamato Ishida era simplemente perfecto.

A veces le causaba curiosidad pensar desde hace cuando comenzó a sentir esa sensación extraña cuando los penetrantes ojos azules como el cielo de Yamato Ishida se enfocaban solemnemente en ella, haciéndola sonrojar, cuando de su voz profunda salían las palabras _'Hikari-chan'_ y le daba una sutil pero notable sonrisa pícara cuando Taichi no los estaba viendo, cuando 'accidentalmente' rozaba su mano contra la de ella, haciéndola estremecer. Simplemente la estaba volviendo loca, tal vez todo era parte de su loca imaginación, parte de su delirio. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

Pero estos sentimientos reprimidos eran prohibidos, no debía sentir eso por Yamato-kun, no es correcto. Además, ella jamás será lo suficientemente buena para él '_Yamato merece a alguien mejor, es por eso que debo estar feliz que Sora es quien esta con el' _Pensaba la joven.

Hikari recuerda ese amargo día como si hubiera sido ayer. Lo recuerda tan bien como aquel día en que Myotismon la secuestro; ese verano de 1999. Como el día en que el mar oscuro la llamo por primera vez, y aquel día en que escucho sus aguas oscuras rugir como una bestia salvaje que amenazaba con llevársela a ella y a Ichijouji-kun. El día en que Sora y Yamato dieron a conocer su relación.

Recuerda perfectamente bien las palabras de Yamato que resonaban en su profunda voz musical _'Solo queremos decirles que… Sora y yo hemos decidido intentarlo…'_ Y aquella sonrisa brillante como las estrellas en su rostro, el viento de primavera enredándose agraciadamente en sus mechones dorados como el cálido sol de verano. Y como olvidar la sonrisa llena de ilusión y Amor que tenía Sora cuando esas palabras salieron de los labios de Ishida. Esa noticia se había sentido como una filosa daga que atravesaba directamente su pecho, dejándola casi sin aire haciendo que le costara trabajo respirar. Durante el resto del día traro de ignorarlo, desviaba su mirada cada vez que los océanos azules de Yamato se dirigían a ella. Trataba de forzar una pequeña sonrisa y bajar la mirada cuando su hermano, Takeru o Miyako clavaban sus ojos llenos de curiosidad en ella, Hikari temía que ellos se dieran cuenta la angustia y profunda tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos marrones.

Sora y Yamato se veían felices mientras se tomaban de la mano y se sonreian, y el susurraba dulzuras en el oído de la elegida del Amor mientras ella se sonrojaba y reía suavemente. Sin poder soportar más la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ella, se puso de pie y bajo la cabeza tratando que nadie notara las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se disculpó rápidamente y salió corriendo. Podía escuchar a Taichi y Takeru gritando su nombre y sus pasos siguiendo los suyos pero ella corrió y corrió… Hasta que al fin los chicos la perdieron de vista. Las siguientes 4 horas Taichi, Miyako, Takeru y Daisuke se dedicaron a buscar a Hikari, le mandaban mensajes a su D-terminal y a su celular… Pero ella jamás respondió.

Solo necesitaba estar sola y pensar… Necesitaba estar sola y llorar… Necesitaba estar sola para repetirse que su comportamiento fue infantil y de mal gusto… Necesitaba estar sola y convencerse que ese dolor y aquel vacío que sentía dentro no era causado por Yamato Ishida…

Cuando finalmente regreso a casa, sus amigos estaban aliviados de verla, Hikari había logrado secar sus lágrimas y formar una delicada mascara de aquella Hikari a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Pero las máscaras no lo ocultan todo… Siempre dejan los ojos descubiertos al mundo para que todos eventualmente puedan descubrir que se oculta tras ella. Así se veían los ojos de Hikari, descubiertos detrás de la delicada mascara de una sonrisa vacía y la extinta huella de una lagrima seca sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Los espejos de su alma eran la única parte que no disfrazaba totalmente su tristeza. Y aunque Taichi y Takeru pudieron notarlo, ella siempre lo negó, y con el tiempo esa mascara comenzó a desgastarse hasta que ella quedo totalmente desprotegida y frágil, para ella todos los días se sentían igual, uno tras otro, el dolor la golpeaba con fuerza, hundiéndola en un mar, el cual no tenía superficie.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación hizo que sus pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos y vio como la melena desordenada de Taichi se asomó por la puerta.

- Hikari… Tengo que ir a casa de Koushiro, está ayudándome para el siguiente examen de matemáticas… -

- Taichi - Hikari interrumpió las palabras de su hermano

- ¿sí? - Pregunto el aludido

- Perdóname… - Las lágrimas rodaban libremente como un rio en las mejillas de la menor de los hermanos Yagami

- No quise gritarte… Perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho, perdóname… Por compórtame así con tigo… Perdóname… Por favor Taichi…- Sollozo Hikari mirando directamente a los ojos de Taichi, quien se acercó a ella rápidamente y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- Ya, olvídalo Hikari… Todo estará bien - Dijo el mayor acariciando el cabello de su hermana con delicadeza, tratando de calmarla.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… Sé que me lo dirás cuando estés lista… No voy a presionarte - Taichi la soltó y le dio una gran sonrisa, su pulgar limpio suavemente las lágrimas que humedecían las mejillas de Hikari.

- No llores por favor… Todo estará bien. Ven 'Kari, salgamos de aquí - Y con esas palabras, Hikari sonrió, y no fue como aquellas falsas sonrisas que había estado mostrando estos últimos 2 meses, por primera vez Hikari sonreía, aunque no con ese brillo de felicidad pero era una sonrisa genuina.

- Gracias oniichan - Replico, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Taichi hasta el pasillo, afuera de su habitación.

- Tai… ¿Dijiste que irías a casa de Koushiro-kun verdad? - No quería pasar la noche sola pero no iba a dejar que Tai cancelara sus planes por ella

- Así es - Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

- ¿A qué hora regresaras? -

- Tal vez pase la noche en casa de Kou… Mama y papa regresaran hasta muy tarde - Taichi dijo, encogiéndose de hombros

- Oh, está bien… - Dijo la castaña tratando de ocultar su descontento, se sentía muy bien el poder hablar de nuevo con su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- Bueno… No quería quedarme sola… -

- No estarás sola Hikari… Le pedí a Yamato que se quedara contigo hasta que mama y papa regresen - Sonrió Taichi, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el cerebro de Hikari asimilara esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió que su corazón acelerado se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

- ¿! Le pediste que ¡? - Hikari grito con una chispa de furia que atravesaba sus rasgos. Para cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que ya habían bajado las escaleras y sus ojos marrón se cruzaron con los zafiro de Yamato, y ahí estaba, aplastada en su cara de niño bonito esa sonrisa ladeada que Hikari odiaba tanto.

- Hola Hikari-chan. Taichi me pedio que te cuidara por esta noche - Dijo arrogantemente arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas rubias, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, sentía ganas de abofetearlo para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, pero contuvo las ganas apretando sus puños detrás de su espalda.

- ¡Esto es absurdo Taichí! No necesito un niñero ya tengo 14 años - Hikari estaba totalmente exasperada por toda la situación. Ella y Yamato… Solos… Por esta noche… ¿En qué diablos pensaba Taichi? Tal vez todo sea su culpa, él es el que sigue empecinado en que Yamato cuide siempre de ella cuando ese tonto no puede hacerlo, además, él es hermoso y ella una pre-adolecente con problemas hormonales.

- Tranquila Hikari, solo será por un par de horas… Mama y Papa vendrán pronto… Además, dijiste que no querias estar sola -

- Si… P-pero yo… -

- Ya debo irme, te veré mañana hermanita. Y a ti te veré mañana en la escuela Matt -

- Claro… Ten cuidado que tu cerebro no se queme por tanto estudio -

- Cállate Ishida - gruño el castaño - Nos vemos luego - Taichi desapareció de la puerta dejando a Yamato y Hikari solos. Había un silencio incomodo, Yamato dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de ojos marrones, podía sentir que la rabia irradiaba de la pequeña Hikari, se veía increíblemente adorable con esa expresión de furia en sus ojos, pero había algo más en su mirada… ¿Odio? ¿O simplemente lo veía así porque estaba molesta que él se quedaría con ella esa noche? Yamato creía que la segunda era más creíble, ya que la pequeña Hikari-chan era incapaz de odiar, ella era como un ángel de luz, pura y llena de amor.

- ¿Estas bien Hikari-chan? - Pregunto Yamato inocentemente. Ella bufo y se dio la media vuelta, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de un portazo _'Ouch, pero que actitud'_ pensó el rubio.

Hasta ahora no entendía porque Hikari-chan lo odiaba tanto… Ella solía ser amigable con el pero hace un tiempo comenzó a notar que ella lo evitaba lo más que podía, cada vez que se quedaba en la casa de los Yagami (lo cual sucedía con mucha frecuencia) ella se limitaba a decir un pequeño 'hola' cada vez que se veían, desviaba su mirada cada vez que el buscaba la suya y se alejaba del cada vez que estaban a menos de un metro de distancia.

La verdad es que no le agradaba aquella actitud que ella mostraba, ya que durante su primer viaje al el Mundo Digital el aprendió a quererla como una hermana, mediante fue creciendo se dio cuenta que la pequeña Hikari había dejado de ser una niña. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía una extraña obsesión con Hikari.

A él le encantaba el color carmesí de sus delicadas mejillas de porcelana cada vez que dirigía su mirada a ella, como ella parecía temblar cuando el rozaba intencionalmente su mano contra la de ella. Era como jugar con una niña pequeña, pero hace mucho que eso dejo de ser un simple juego para él y se convirtió en algo que necesitaba hacer, necesitaba estar más cerca de ella.

A veces no dejaba de pensar en su exquisita y dulce sonrisa, su irresistible aroma a flores salvajes, con un toque de vainilla, sus suaves y delicadas curvas, le provocaba tomarla por la cintura y acercar su cuerpo más y más hacia él, sentía que debía pasar sus dedos entre su brillante y suave cabello castaño… acariciar su suave piel y besar esos labios que se le antojaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza rápidamente en su intento de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente _'Baka… ella es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo… Y Takeru no estaría nada contento si supiera lo que piensas de su mejor amiga_' Pensó, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo para la cena para distraerse

Fue por eso fue que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Sora de salir juntos, aunque después de ver el rostro de Taichi, cuidadosamente ocultando su tristeza y dolor. Yamato se sentía peor… ¿Qué clase de amigo era? El peor sin duda alguna, Uno que se enamoraba de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y luego tiene citas con la chica que él siempre ha amado. Aunque Taichi le dijo que estaría bien y le dio su consentimiento, Yamato no se sentía bien del todo con la portadora del emblema del Amor. Sora era una gran chica y una gran amiga con un enorme corazón… Pero ella no es Hikari….

Luego de haber despejado su mente un poco y haber recobrado la cordura, Yamato sirvió dos platos de curri y los puso sobre la mesa. Con un suave suspiro para calmar sus nervios, subió hacia la habitación de Hikari y toco la puerta

- Hikari-chan… La cena esta lista… Por si tienes hambre… - Dijo Yamato desde afuera. Hubo por lo menos un minuto entero de completo silencio, Yamato estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando la suave voz de Hikari llamo su atención, haciendo que se congelaran sus pasos

-… Bajare enseguida -

Por alguna razón esa respuesta le llevo una leve sonrisa a los labios al Elegido de la Amistad.

Después de unos minutos Yamato se encontraba comiendo en silencio cuando escucho unos pasos que bajan por las escaleras, su mirada automáticamente se dirigió hacia el sonido y encontró a Hikari con una expresión sombría en su rostro _'Definitivamente algo le sucede'_ Pensó Matt.

Hikari, sin decir ni una sola palabra, tomo asiento frente a Yamato, tomo sus palillos y empezó a comer lentamente, no tenía mucha hambre pero no había comido en todo el día, y no quería enfermar de verdad.

Ambos comían sin decirse nada, y el silencio molestaba a Yamato. Hikari no suele ser tan callada y siempre parece llevar una sonrisa en su rostro, y parecía estar totalmente ausente, sus ojos estaban perdidos.

- ¿Estas bien Hikari-chan? - Pregunto Yamato. Hikari alzo su mirada pero no lo miraba directamente.

- Si - Respondió ella

- Escucha Hikari… Sé que algo te sucede… Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente - La preocupación era evidente en las palabras de Yamato. Hikari se congelo en su lugar y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y que con eso? - dijo defensivamente mirándolo con recelo.

- Hikari, sé que tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos que existen… -

-Tienes razon, no somos los mejores amigos – Espeto la pequeña Yagami interrumpiéndolo severamente y sintiéndose un poco dolida por las palabras de Yamato. El rubio solo se limitó a bajar la mirada

-… No me refiero a eso… Quiero decir, somos conocidos claro, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y… - El miraba a los ojos de la niña de la Luz torpemente, el ambiente a su alrededor se convirtió en algo bastante incómodo para ambos, Yamato sentía que no podía terminar la frase y la severa mirada de Hikari le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Entonces dime ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? A ti no te importa si estoy bien o no, tal y como lo dijiste, no somos los mejores amigos… Apenas y te conozco Ishida-san. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones - Espeto Hikari con rabia y se levantó de su asiento, juraba que las lágrimas la traicionarían y se saldrían de sus ojos.

- Hikari… Te equivocas- Yamato susurro, por alguna razón sus palabras le habían dolido - Aunque no lo creas Hikari… Me importas… Y mucho - murmuro, casi le era imposible decir aquellas palabras, pero quería que ella lo supiera.

- Eso no es cierto - Hikari sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. Salió corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Espera! – Grito Yamato, pero era demasiado tarde… Ella se había ido.

Después de lo que sucedió en la cena, Hikari no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Yamato le había dicho… ¿Sera posible que él esté preocupado por ella? Tal vez solo lo dijo por cortesía… Si eso debe ser. _El jamás se fijara en ti, mira a Sora, es mucho más hermosa que tú y además ella ya no es una niña…._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y ella no se molestó en contenerlas, poco a poco sus parpados de debilitaban, y así se quedó dormida entre las saladar lágrimas y un dolor en el pecho…

Parecía león enjaulado, paseándose de lado a lado sin saber que hacer ¿Sería prudente ir a verla? Tal vez no… Pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Sin poder contenerlo más Yamato se dirigió a la habitación de Hikari, toco la puerta suavemente una vez. Frunció el ceño cuando no escucho una respuesta, tal vez está dormida. Aun con sus sospechas decidió abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo. Al parecer tenia razón por que Hikari se había quedado dormida, el cabello le cubría las mejillas las cuales lucían pálidas. No pudo contener la sonrisa que salió de sus labios al verla así, tan inocente, tan frágil… Tan hermosa. Sin pensar lo que hacía, se sentó en su cama y su mano tímidamente aparto los mechones rebeldes que descansaban en su rostro, pero su mano se detuvo cuando se posó en su mejilla, cuidadosamente comenzó a acaríciala y dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo…

Parece que su delirio terminaría por volverla loca… En sus sueños comenzó a sentir la presencia de Yamato repentinamente que se acercaba a ella, luego sintió como su mano acariciaba su mejilla tierna y delicadamente, Hikari presiono su rostro contra su mano, deseando que ese calor no desapareciera nunca. Sus labios se partieron y dejaron salir un leve susurro.

- Yamato… -

Al escuchar la voz de Hikari decir su nombre, se quedó congelado… Ella está dormida… ¿Verdad? Luego sintió como su pequeña mano se posaba encima de la suya y la presionaba suavemente contra su rostro.

- Yamato… - dijo otra vez, y una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Él no sabía qué hacer, solo podía sentir como la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas haciendo que se ruborizara ferozmente, y su cómo su corazón saltaba contra su pecho.

- Hikari…- suspiro

Ella sentía que ese sueño era demasiado real, todo se sentía… Real pero irreal a la vez, incluso podía escuchar la voz de Yamato, luego era consiente que sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que forzó a abrirlos lentamente, y se encontró con los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Yamato a poca distancia de los suyos. Se ruborizo profundamente cuando descubrió que su mano sostenía firmemente la de el contra su mejilla, pero no quería soltarlo… Y Yamato deseaba que ella no lo soltase nunca y que ese momento se detuviera en el tiempo. Sus miradas se perdieron profundamente en la del otro. Por un momento se sintió expuesta, como si sus ojos revelaran lo que sentía por el sin decir ni una sola palabra, los océanos azules de Yamato parecían reflejar el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

Después de perderse en eso dulces ojos color chocolate, Yamato descendió su rostro sobre ella. Era como si la gravedad los atrajera como a dos imanes, recortando el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos. Sintió como su respiración se mezclaba con la de ella, su corazón no dejaba de saltar contra su pecho, tanto que temía que en algún momento podría parar repentinamente. Se dejó embriagar de aquel dulce aroma y olvidando por completo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal… Hikari enredo sus dedos en el cabello dorado de Yamato mientras los de él se hundían en el cabello de ella, atrayéndola lentamente, cerró los ojos automáticamente. Esperando a que sus labios rozaran con los suyos. Todo su cuerpo parecía regresar a la vida y estaba a la espera de aquel dulce y celestial momento. Estaba estática, aturdida por al fin poder saborear los labios de Yamato, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse viva.

El mundo exterior parecía no importar mientras el comenzó a besarla suavemente, sus labios exploraron el rostro de Hikari dejando pequeños besos en sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, la punta de su nariz, su barbilla… y lentamente comenzó a descender, dejando un rastro de besos por su cuello, Hikari se estremeció y dejo salir un gemido apenas audible, finalmente Yamato presiono sus labios con los de ella, ambos sentían una profunda pasión movida por el deseo prohibido de estar juntos. Hikari rodeo a Yamato con sus brazos, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella y forzando a el extasiado rubio a empujarla suavemente contra la cama mientras él se encontraba sobre ella, sus besos se volvieron más intensos y entusiastas con cada segundo.

Cuidadosamente introdujo su lengua en los labios de Hikari, pidiendo entrada. Completamente sorprendida, la castaña partió sus labios para expresar su sorpresa, Yamato lo tomo como una invitación y profundizo el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la pequeña Yagami, sus lenguas se enredaron y danzaban con pasión, ambos sentían como sus corazones latían como uno solo. Mezclando sus almas y deseos, los jóvenes estaban envueltos en un estado de profunda felicidad, era como estar en un sueño.

Y de repente, sin aviso como cuando él le robo el corazón, Yamato se despegó de ella, levantándose de la cama. Para él fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al imaginar lo que Taichi le haría si se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, y no solo Taichi, también estaba Takeru, quien sabía perfectamente bien estaba enamorado profundamente de Hikari desde que tenía 10 años. Los estaba traicionando… Yamato evadió la mirada de Hikari, quien lo veía con ojos llenos de tristeza y confusión.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Dejando a una impresionada y herida Hikari que no dejaba de preguntarse qué fue lo que sucedió mientras sus temblorosos dedos tocaban sus labios rojos.

-Yamato… ¿Sera que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo? – Hikari sonrió… Pudo sentirlo todo en ese beso. _Pasión, culpa, dolor, angustia, deseo y… Amor_. Eran tan claro como el agua, Yamato se sentía igual.

Esa noche Hikari se dirigió a la sala familiar, donde sabía que estaría Yamato. Con pasos sordos bajo las escaleras y se acercó a la figura del rubio, quien se encontraba en el pequeño balcón que estaba frente a la sala, lentamente se acercó mientras él veía la luna fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde el momento en que salió de la habitación no podía dejar de pensar en los suaves labios de Hikari… Ese beso era diferente a los que había probado hasta entonces. No era sexual como los de Mimi. O suaves y dulces como los de Sora… Era como… Besar a un ángel que cayó del cielo, sus labios suaves como la seda, y delicados como una pluma.

-Yamato… - La dulce voz de Hikari interrumpió los pensamientos de él joven rubio. Se dio media vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la inocente niña elegida. Sus mejías estaban levemente sonrojadas, haciéndola ver irresistiblemente adorable, algo natural de ella.

-Hikari-chan… Yo… - No sabía cómo empezar… Tenía que pedirle perdón por sus estúpidos impulsos y su imprudencia.

-Tu… ¿También lo sientes? – Dijo inocentemente, llevando su mano derecha a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

-… Hikari… Esto… No está bien- Empezó Yamato

-… Lo sientes ¿Verdad?- Hikari ignoro las palabras de Yamato, ella quería que le dijera la verdad.

-… Si… Lo siento- Dijo finalmente, volteando su rostro hacia la luna.

- Yamato… - Dijo ella acercándose a él, tímidamente tomo su mano haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

- No pienses en eso… Por favor… Solo por esta noche – En sus ojos se reflejaba la decisión de cumplir sus más profundos deseos. De realizarlos por esta vez. Yamato le dio una sonrisa ladeada… Aquella que ella amaba tanto.

- Solo te advierto… - Comenzó. Rodeando sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Hikari, atrayéndola hacia él y apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-… Que esta será una noche que jamás olvidaras – Susurro roncamente. Y perdiéndose una vez en sus ojos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso que los dejo a los dos sin aliento.

Y tal y como lo prometió Yamato… Esa fue una noche que jamás olvidara. Y tal vez la cura para su delirio sea la misma enfermedad… Yamato Ishida.


End file.
